


Back to Normal

by galacticmistake



Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [30]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Butters is such a simp omg, Gen, Ignoring an Injury, Kenny is a good older sister, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Kenny McCormick, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Kenny's able to go back to school. Is this the best decision? Nope. But she does anyways.(Whumptober Day 30: Ignoring an Injury)(All characters are aged up for a high school setting. Karen is 11 and all other featured characters are 16.)
Relationships: Karen McCormick & Kenny McCormick, Kenny McCormick & Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951258
Kudos: 5





	Back to Normal

The next day, Kenny found that her pain was much less intense than the day before, so she mustered up the energy to strap on her ankle brace and head off to school.

Though, if she could be honest, she still was in quite a bit of pain. But of course, she couldn’t quite admit that to anyone. Luckily, she had a sturdy pair of boots that would hide her ankle brace, and when combined with baggy pajama pants, she figured that no one would be able to tell that she was hurt.

=====================================================================

She totally overestimated herself. 

The entire walk from her house to the bus stop was painful, and she tried so hard not to make it obvious to literally everyone that saw her walking by.

By the time she finally made it there, even standing was a bit of a chore, so she sat in the snow, stuffing some underneath her ankle brace in hopes of providing a bit of relief.

Stan picked up on this fact as soon as he heard her sit down.

“...what’s the matter, Ken?”

“Nothing. Why do you care?”

“Just wanted to help…”

In no time, the bus finally arrived. Stan helped Kenny stand up and she made her way on with no problem. As she tried to find somewhere to sit, Butters waved at her. She took the cue and sat down next to him.

The two were quiet for the majority of the bus ride, but then Butters picked up on something strange.

Kenny seemed to be sitting strangely: she had her injured ankle rested on her left knee, which didn’t leave a lot of wiggle room for Butters.

“Did anything interesting happen at school yesterday?” Kenny asked out of nowhere.

“...not really. I mean, it was sloppy joe day, but that’s about it.”

“Neat.”

=====================================================================

Luckily, the first half of her day was very low-key. Kenny was able to stay under the radar, do everything she needed to do for her classes, all that jazz.

However, some serious shit went down during lunch.

As Kenny sat down with Butters, Cartman started running his mouth and saying his usual shit. Kenny tried her damn hardest to ignore it, but Butters could tell that it was grating on her.

“Can we go one day where he doesn’t run his fucking mouth?” She whispered.

“I wish.” Butters replied, sorting his M&Ms by color. “You want the orange ones? They match your jacket.”

Kenny blushed.

“Butters, you simp. Of course I’ll take the fucking M&Ms.”

Before all of the M&Ms could be transferred, however, something caught Kenny’s eye.

At the center lunch table, Cartman had Kyle in a headlock and was giving him a wet willie. Kenny looked at Butters and nodded, hoping that the two would understand each other telepathically. Butters nodded back as he popped a blue M&M in his mouth.

Kenny immediately shot up and began running towards Cartman. Within the span of a minute, she had Eric tackled to the ground. Unfortunately, she had also landed on her bad ankle and had fallen a good distance away from him. Butters shot up immediately and ran over to her.

“Are you ok, Ken?”

Kenny sat up slowly.

“Yep. No big deal.”

“I mean, if you say so…” 

=====================================================================

This day could not end soon enough. By the time Kenny finally got home, she was done. Just… done. She wanted nothing to do with practically anyone, and she wanted to make it painfully obvious. 

Later into the night, as she rested her ankle on that stolen pillow, she heard Karen knock at her door.

“Karen, you’re fine. Just come in.”

Karen slowly walked into the room and sat on the end of the bed.

“What’s up?”

“...can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course. What’s bugging you?”

“...so, there’s this new kid from New York. And he’s being a major… what’s the word? I don’t think I can say it.”

“Jackass?”

“Yeah, that. Anyways, today he told me I had no hope in life and was a drain on “the system”. Whatever that means.”

“Oh… he’s rich.”

“Mhm. I’m trying not to let it bother me, though. I know I can prove him wrong. But it still hurts…”

Kenny rubbed Karen’s shoulder.

“Hey, don’t worry. I’ll kick that fucker’s ass.”

Karen chuckled a bit at that.

“You don’t need to.”

“I mean, if it shows him not to fuck with you, then there’s really no alternative.”


End file.
